The outlet component of the shower usually has many holes, under the work of the water pressure, the water is separated to several outlets to clean and shower. Basic on that, the shower outlet component is exposed in the air and contacted with the dust and other dirt, so that in one hand, the outlet component is easy to block, in another hand, it is easy to deposit the dirt in the air under the humid environment, making the outlet waterway deformed and the spray effect of the shower weakened or even fail. That is an important reason of the failure of a shower, the service life is shortened. Existing solving method is to design the outlet component to be a detachable one, so that the outlet component can be taken down to clean or replaced. To ensure the usage life of the shower, the outlet component is usually a cover, which is an outlet surface with several throughout holes, the entirety is detachable with respect to the front side of the shower. This kind of structure can be produced and assembled in existing technology, so it is popularly used. But it has disadvantages that it requires sharp instrument to lift and detach the entire component, so from the user's view angle, the detachable component is inconvenient. Moreover, the shower is easy to damage with sharp instrument, which affects the appearance.